


Secrets | Draco Malfoy

by WillowRose99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Harry Potter, Angry Ron Weasley, Angst, Draco Malfoy Angst, Draco Malfoy Feels, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Draco Malfoy x Gryffindor Reader, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gryffindor Reader, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Draco Malfoy, draco malfoy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: When your friends are complaining about Draco and his fellow Slytherins, you can’t help but feel like you’re at your boiling point. But it only get’s worse when Harry and Ron find out the secret you’ve been hiding from them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy & You, Draco Malfoy / Reader, Draco Malfoy/You, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 102





	Secrets | Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please be kind since this is my first Draco Malfoy fic! Be sure to comment and leave a kudos if you enjoy!

Hogwarts was a magical place, full of wonder, joy, imagination and dreams. And when you first got arrived when you were eleven, nearly drowning in your enormous school robes, you thought that this would be a place that would always make you feel welcome and safe, like it was your home and you belonged there.

Yet, you couldn’t help but feel like there were some things about Hogwarts that were far from magical, and far from friendly, because when it came to the house rivalries between Slytherin and Gryffindor, everyone knew that there was not a friendly word shared between the two houses. 

At first, you didn’t pay attention to it, you ignored the jests that the Slytherin’s sent your way for being a Gryffindor, and you pretended like you didn’t hear the things that your own housemates shouted back towards Slytherin about being future death eaters and dark magic masters.

But then you started dating Draco, and suddenly you couldn’t escape any of the foul words exchanged then, especially when your three closest friends were Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

“You know, I still can’t believe that some of those Slytherin’s haven’t been expelled yet. It’s utterly ridiculous, especially after Parkinson hexed that poor Hufflepuff first year and sent her to the hospital wing for two weeks.” The talk started at breakfast on a Monday, sitting next to Hermione as the four of you looked over your homework and ate bowls of porridge. As soon as Hermione opened her mouth to speak, you knew what was coming and you couldn’t help but internally groan, thinking it was still too early to be complaining about the green and silver house. 

“Come on Hermione, you know Snape probably awarded her house points for it, even if McGonagall wanted her gone from the school. And it’s not like Pansy is ever going to be expelled, her family have too much power in the wizarding world to let something like her being kicked out of school slide.” Ron was shovelling porridge into his mouth as he spoke, and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes at his comment, shaking your head and keeping your gaze downcast towards your homework. 

“I just…I just think it’s unfair that even when Slytherin’s are violent and rude and cruel to other students, they get away with it just because their families are powerful, and Snape favours them. No one else gets treated like that.” You scoffed at Hermione’s remark, and picked up your books while you stood up from the table, breakfast forgotten about. 

“Wow Hermione, I gotta say, for someone that often breaks the rules and for a group of students who’ve not only done things that could seriously get them or others hurt and who also haven’t been expelled for it, you’re sounding pretty hypocritical right now.” You didn’t stop the cold words from flying out of your mouth, and for a moment, you relished the look of shock that passed over your friends faces, silence falling amongst them before Harry was opening his mouth to snap back at you.

“Y/N, you honestly think that’s even on the same level? Yeah, we’ve broken a couple of school rules, and yeah we might have gotten others hurt because of it, but we’ve never intentionally been mean to someone like the Slytherin’s have.” You laughed at that bitterly, shoving your books into your bag, and looked back at the black-haired boy. 

“Maybe not, Potter. But you still shouldn’t group all the Slytherin’s together like they’re trash and cruel people just because of the actions of a few. Just like the Slytherin’s shouldn’t lump all of us Gryffindor’s together for being arrogant and prideful idiots half the time.” You turned away at that and walked out of the hall quickly, not giving any of the group a chance to reply. Instead, they just sat there with stunned faces as you made your way up the main stairs and towards the library, knowing exactly who you would find tucked away in there, waiting for you.

Draco smiled when he saw you, a bright smile that made your heart flutter and skin feel warm, and he pulled out the chair that sat beside him, offering it to you. You dropped your bag to the floor and let out a sigh as you sat down next to him, smiling softly at the way he took your hand gently, pressed a delicate kiss to the back of it, before moving his chair so his leg was touching yours, as close as the two of you could be without it looking too scandalous in a library that was often busy.

“I nearly thought you weren’t going to come this morning.” His voice was soft and quiet as he spoke, resting his hand on your knee as you closed your eyes for a moment.

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world, Draco.” You moved in to give him a quick peck on the lips, and you couldn’t help but smile as his lips turned that dark shade of pink they always did when you kissed him, before he pulled away and looked around the room, conscious of people seeing the two of you together. “And plus, seeing you gave me an excuse to leave breakfast early and to not hear anymore of Ron and Hermione’s Slytherin bashing.” 

Draco frowned at that, the corners of his mouth pulling down and a dark look crossing over his face as his hand squeezed yours tightly underneath the table. 

“Sometimes I wish none of these stupid house rivalries even existed.” His voice was bitter then, a stark contrast to how it sounded earlier, and you could only let out a sigh, place a hand on his arm and look at him.

“I know you wish that, Draco, and I do too. But we both know nothing is going to change on either side, especially if you keep tormenting the Gryffindor’s and the Gryffindors keep fighting the Slytherins. And sometimes, a little friendly rivalry is good, keeps the school year interesting.

“Not when it keeps me from you, Y/N. Not when it means we need to hide our relationship, so you don’t get attacked by Slytherins and Gryffindor’s alike just because you’re dating me.” That comment hurt slightly, and as soon as Draco had stopped speaking, you looked away, letting your gaze drift across the room, looking anywhere but him. 

“You were the one who wanted us to keep our relationship a secret, Draco. Not me. That was your choice, you decided that no one could know, not me.” You had pulled your hand away from him then, watching as students moved around the room, pulling books from shelves, talking with their friends, studying quietly before class, and you could also hear Draco cursing himself quietly beside you. 

He went to apologise then too, but before he could open his mouth, form the words he wanted to say, you were looking at your watch and sighing.   
“Anyway, let’s not talk about this now, classes start in five minutes and I’ve got to get down to the greenhouses for herbology otherwise Sprout is going to take house points again.” Picking up your bag and slinging the strap over your shoulder, you quickly kissed your boyfriend’s cheek and hurried out of the library, not letting him get a single word out, his apology falling flat on his lips as he watched you leave.

But even he failed to notice Ron and Harry standing near the back of the library, faces covered in shock and anger as they watched you kiss the boy they hated most, and they were still raging when they met you at the greenhouses.  
“I can’t believe you, Y/N.” Harry’s words were so full of anger and disappointment as he walked up to you in the greenhouse, ignoring how everyone else’s voices went quiet so they could hear him. Even Neville looked up from his textbook beside you, a look of confusion cast over his features.

“What in Godric’s name are you talking about, Harry?” You turned to face the boy, having honestly no idea why he was suddenly so angry at you.

“What am I talking about? Oh, how about the fact that you were kissing Draco Malfoy in the library?” The whole room was silent then, everyone watching the two of you stare back at each other, Harry filled with so much rage that his fists had balled up, and you filled with so much anger and hurt that you couldn’t help but want to scream back at him. But you didn’t, instead turning back to your table.

“You know what, Harry? That isn’t any of your business, really. You don’t get to decide who I go out with or even who I love.” 

“You love him? How on earth could you love HIM? He’s a foul-mouthed prick who thinks everyone is worse than him just because he’s rich and a Slytherin. I thought you knew better than to fall for someone like Malfoy.” 

“Oh, like you’re so much better, Potter. Let’s face it, you think you’re better than everyone because you’re the “Chosen One”. You think you’re better than Draco just because you’re a Gryffindor and because people love you. Honestly, I think you’re not even mad I’m dating Draco; I know Hermione told you I liked him in our fourth year. I think you’re really just mad that I’m dating a Slytherin.” Harry couldn’t respond, didn’t know how to respond, and for a third time in less than an hour, you were gathering your things with a sad scowl on your face and fleeing the room, pushing past both Ron and Harry as they tried to speak to you, pulled yourself away as Harry grabbed your arm and Professor Sprout called your name as you quickly walked out of the greenhouse and towards the castle. 

You thought the day would never end by dinner time, and you had hoped that you would just be able to lock yourself up in your dormitory and cocoon yourself in your blankets to hide from the world, letting sleep take you. But you knew, after a day as dreadful as yours, that you never had a chance at being so lucky. 

Draco found you in your favourite spot after dinner, tucked up against one of the windows in a lonely corridor, sitting on the window seat and looking out onto the grounds. It was the place you went when you needed space and quiet, when you wanted everything to stop bothering you and just some time to clear your head, but he knew by the frown on your face that nothing was working. He sat across from you then, his back against the wall and his side pressed against the cool glass, feet nestled next to yours, but you didn’t look up until he started speaking, lost in your own world.

“I heard what happened in the greenhouse between you and Potter.” You didn’t reply, just flicked your gaze to him before looking back outside, leaning your head on your knees and wrapping your arms around yourself. “I…I shouldn’t have said what I did this morning in the library. I know it was my choice to keep it a secret from everyone, and I knew you didn’t really want to do it, I know you would have felt better telling Potter and Weasley and Granger. I was just scared I guess, scared they would turn me away from you, that they would tell you that you were making a foolish mistake, falling in love with someone like me. I didn’t want that to happen, I didn’t want to lose you.”

“Draco, sweetheart, you were never going to lose me, even if everyone tried to make me break up with you. I knew what I was signing up for when I said yes to dating you, I know now how my friends were going to react, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to suddenly not love you and hate you instead.” You reached over and took his hand in yours, running your thumb over his warm skin. “In all honesty, I was dumb to think my friends were going to react kindly to us dating, I should have expected them to be angry, but over time they’ll get over it.”

“I mean, I’m not sure we’ll ever get over it, but we did react pretty badly.” Both you and Draco jumped at the sound of Harry’s voice, before noticing him standing a little way away from you, hands in his pockets and an ashamed look on his face. Draco tensed as Harry stepped closer, and you could see the Slytherin boy reaching for his wand in his pocket. You grabbed his arm to stop him, watching Harry carefully as the Gryffindor student stopped in front of the two of you, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Look, Y/N. None of us are happy you’re dating him, and we’re definitely not happy you chose to keep it a secret from us, but we understand why you did. And I’m sorry for yelling at you in class today, Ron and I should have spoken to you when no one wasn’t around, we shouldn’t have let anyone else hear. I was just so angry and…” His voice drifted off then, and he ran a hand through his hair as he looked at you with a sorrowful face. 

“It’s okay Harry, really. I should have known you guys would find out sooner or later.” Smiling gently at the boy, you accepted his apology, even though you still felt Draco tensing beside you. Except soon, as Harry grinned back at you, relieved, all the tightness from Draco’s body was leaving him, and he was rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that wasn’t gripped in yours. 

“Uh, her not telling you was my fault. I just didn’t want any one to know. I didn’t want the Slytherins or Gryffindors to bully her because she was dating me. I should have let her tell you if she wanted to. I’m sorry.” Harry stood there shocked as Draco apologised, even though the silver haired boy was still looking at him with his eyes narrowed and features guarded, expecting an act of retaliation from Harry at any moment. But Harry just nodded, satisfied with what he had heard, and turned away, walking down the corridor and towards the Gryffindor common room, leaving the two of you alone.

“Merlin, I expected that to go a lot worse than it did.” You utter out words of relief, laughing quietly as Draco smiled at you, moving closer so he could tangle his legs with yours and pull you closer, pressing a kiss to your cheek. 

“Well I’m just relieved that I can kiss you whenever I want now. We don’t have to hide behind doors or bookshelves anymore, what a relief.” He kissed you then, swooping his arms around your waist and locking his lips with yours as he let out a gentle sigh. You had a hand in his hair and another resting on his shoulder, smiling against the kiss as all the anxiety and fear you had been holding about keeping the relationship a secret seeped from your body, making your feel lighter and happier then you had in a while. The two of you stayed kissing next to that window for what seemed like eternity, and even after Draco pulled away to catch his breath and brush some hair out of your eyes, you couldn’t help but feel free from all the danger of your friends finding out, from the fact that you could actually show people you loved Draco, because you did.

And though Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor house still hated Draco and the Slytherins as much as they hated them in exchange, neither Draco or your friends let that affect your relationship, and for that you were grateful, and so damn glad.


End file.
